Outside Looking In
by BlackRoseSophie
Summary: Luke's home from Nam and Bo is feeling like he means nothing at all. Will Luke realize his mistake in time? One-shot. Song-fic for "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. Rated T for mentions of attempted suicide. I DO NOT own Dukes of Hazzard sadly !


**You don't know my nameYou don't know anything about me**

**I try to play niceI want to be in your game**

"_I'm not worried about Bo. He can take care of himself." said Luke. "He's a big boy and he has to learn that I'm not going to dig him out of every mess he gets into. He needs to wise up and learn that I need my own life. I can't include him in everything."_

"_Are you sure?" asked Uncle Jessie. "We should bring Bo with us."_

"_Yeah." agreed Daisy. "Won't he want to come and support you?"_

"_To tell the truth I kinda don't want him there. I wanna be able to do something and not have him there. He's 16. He'll understand." said Luke. _

"_Well if that's the way you feel then I guess I can't stop ya, Luke." said Uncle Jesse. Everyone walked out the door not knowing that Bo had over heard their conversation. Tears streaked his face but he didn't make a sound until he heard his Uncles' truck pull away. That's when he fell to his knees crying. He didn't understand._

**The things that you sayYou may think I never hear about them**

**But word travels fastI'm telling you to your faceI'm standing here behind your back**

**Chorus**

**You don't know how it feelsTo be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's likeTo be left outAnd you don't know how it feelsTo be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

"_Hey Luke you wanna hang out?" asked Bo. He was trying to make it seem like nothing had happened yesterday but it sure was hard considering his older cousins words had cut him to the bone. He was hoping that it was all a bad dream that he would wake up from. No one knew that he had heard them talking and that's the way Bo wanted to keep it._

"_Sorry Bo. I can't. I have a date in 3 hours and I wanna look good for Betty Sue." he replied. Luke was trying to figure out what to wear._

"_Do ya need any help?" _

"_Why would I need your help?" Bo decided to back off. He hoped that Luke was just playing around but something told him that he wasn't._

"_Okay." said Bo trying to make it sound like nothing was wrong even though deep down he wanted to break down crying and ask Luke why he didn't wanna hang out with him any more. "Have fun on your date." Bo grabbed his guitar, walked out of the house and into the barn. He climbed the ladder into the hay loft and then pulled the ladder up so no one would be able to come up even if they did find him. It was one of his many secret spots on the farm that no one knew about. He started to play and sing a song that he wrote a while back and eventually started to cry. Luke had leave from Nam and came back for a visit for 4 weeks. He had been back for 2 weeks and hadn't wanted to spend anytime with Bo. As you can imagine this broke the 16 year olds heart. He had done so much changing while Luke was gone and Luke didn't even notice._

**If you could read my mind You might see more of me that meets the eye And you've been all wrong Not who you think I am You've never given me a chance **

**Chorus**

**You don't know how it feelsTo be outside the crowdYou don't know what it's likeTo be left outAnd you don't know how it feelsTo be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

_Bo was sitting at home. No one else was there. _

'_Surprise, surprise. I'm here alone.' Bo thought. The entire 2 weeks that Luke was home everyone had been going out without him and acting like he didn't deserve to be living there. He didn't get it. He always pulled his weight around the farm. He'd kept his grades up. For heavens sake he only had one friend and he didn't have any classes with her in school! _

_Emily was the only person he truly trusted. Sure her friends were nice and had tried to be nice to him but when it came down to it Emily just understood him better than anyone. She had stopped him from doing many a stupid thing. He tried ending his life a while back but Emily caught him in time. They talked about it the entire night. Well it was more like Bo was sobbing to Emily how he didn't wanna live without Luke because they'd gotten a letter that Luke was MIA. He cried himself to sleep in Emily's arms. They hadn't spoken of the event since and no one else knew. _

_Bo stood up and walked into his room. He pulled out a bag and started to pack the few things he owned. He picked up the phone and dialed a number._

"_Hello." said a girls voice._

"_Emily I need you to come and get me. I can't take it anymore." said Bo. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears._

"_Bo. Calm down. What's going on?" _

"_Remember how you told me that I could tell you anything?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Well I'm ready to tell."_

"_I'm coming to get you right now. You can tell me what's going on when I get there." _

"_Okay."_

"_Oh and Bo."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't do anything until I get there." She hung up._

**Well, I'm tired of staying at homeI'm bored and alone**

**I'm sick of wasting all my time**

_The family pulled in and saw Bo getting into a black and red car._

"_Bo! Where ya going!?" said Uncle Jessie stepping out of the truck. Emily got out of her car._

"_Emily don't!" said Bo. The Dukes looked confused. "Just let it go!" Emily wasn't listening._

"_Where do ya'll get off treating Bo like he doesn't deserve to be in your family?!" screamed Emily. "Ya'll got a lot of nerve!"_

"_What are you talking about!?" Yelled Luke. "It seems to me like you're the one with all of the nerve coming to our house and accusing us of things like that!" Now he was mad. He started towards Emily. He walked right up to her. Now Luke was most likely about 5'8" and Emily was 4'10" at the most but she look right into Luke's eyes. When it came to her friends she didn't take crap from anyone._

"_You should know what I'm talking about Mr. Center of the Universe!!" Luke looked taken back. Here was this short 16 year old girl who was yelling at him. "Next time you wanna make your cousin feel like he shouldn't be in the family you should think of the consequences! Unless that's just too much work for you then go right ahead! Just remember that I'm just a few miles away from you and I don't let anyone hurt my friends in any way, shape or form! Got it!?" She got back into her car. "Come on Bo. Let's get you out of here."_

**Chorus**

**You don't know how it feelsTo be outside the crowdYou don't know what it's likeTo be left outAnd you don't know how it feelsTo be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

"_Bo you're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!?" said Uncle Jessie._

"_You wanna know what's wrong!?" Bo said. He threw his small bag into the passengers seat. Emily got a very worried look on her face. "I'm always outside of the crowd, and I always feel left out!"_

"_Bo everyone feels that way!" said Daisy. "I did and so did Luke. That's how high school is!"_

"_NO!" said Bo. "You guys had friends that your could talk to! I only have Emily and we don't even have classes together! Everyone hates me in school! You and Luke were popular! I'm not!" Emily jumped out of the car and grabbed Bo's arm. She knew he was close to his breaking point. "And to top it all off I know that you guys don't care anyways! I heard you talking a few days ago about how you didn't want me around! Bye!" Bye this time tears were running down his face. He climbed into Emily's car and she put her hand on his shoulder when she had climbed in on the drivers side. By the time she took her hand off his shoulder and started the car Luke was running towards the car. _

_Emily tore out of the driveway and down the road. She had a race car and there was no way the Dukes could catch her. They went inside and found a paper that was laying on the table in the kitchen. _

"_It's from Bo." said Luke. "It says;_

_This is how I really feel and I think you should all know about it._

_**You don't know how it feelsTo be outside the crowd.You don't know what it's likeTo be left out.And you don't know how it feelsTo be your own best friend on the outside looking in.**__"_

_Luke started to cry._


End file.
